Historia Niemiec
W X wiek p.n.e. plemiona germańskie przybyły na tereny dorzecza Łaby i Renu. Od końca II w p.n.e. Germanie weszli w styczność z Republiką rzymską. Od I w. n.e. toczyli częste wojny z Imperium Rzymskim. PowiększMapa plemion ok. I. wieku n.e.(na ciemnozielono kultura przeworska)W IV w. Germania zostawała kilkakrotnie spustoszona przez plemiona wędrujące na zachód. Najazd Hunów na Europę w II poł. IV wieku rozpoczął wędrówkę ludów, w tym także Germanów, którzy opuścili tereny pomiędzy Łabą a Odrą, a na ich miejscu osiedlili się Słowianie, zajmujący także tereny w Europie Środkowej i Wschodniej. Pod panowaniem Franków edytuj] W VI i VII wieku zachodnia część Germanii została podbita i włączona do państwa Franków. W I połowie VIII wieku benedyktyński mnich, Anglosas Winfryd-Bonifacy chrystianizował Germanów. W 755 poniósł męczeńską śmierć i niedługo potem został wyniesiony na ołtarze. Frankowie zbudowali w Germanii organizację państwową i kościelną z ośrodkami (arcybiskupstwami) w: Akwizgranie, Moguncji, Kolonii, Hamburgu. W 768 królem Franków został Karol Wielki. Władca ten po długich wojnach saskich (779-804) włączył do swojego państwa pozostałą część Germanii. W 800 papież Leon III koronował Karola na cesarza w Rzymie, w ten sposób zostało odnowione cesarstwo rzymskie na zachodzie Europy. Królestwo Wschodniofrankońskie edytuj] PowiększPodział Monarchii Karola Wielkiego Ziemie Karola Łysego Ziemie Lotara I Ziemie Ludwika II Za panowania syna Karola Ludwika Pobożnego powstawały ośrodki separatystyczne w Germanii. Po śmierci Ludwika Pobożnego (840) państwo Franków ogarnęła wojna domowa toczona przez trzech pretendentów do tronu: Lotara (najstarszy), Ludwika (średni), Karola (najmłodszy). W wyniku wojny imperium zostało podzielone na 3 części (traktat w Verdun 8431): zachodnią – późniejszą Francję, środkową – Fryzję, Lotaryngię, Alzację, Burgundię, Italię, wschodnią – późniejsze Niemcy. Pierwszym królem wschodniofrankońskim został Ludwik. PowiększLudwik II NiemieckiZ powodzeniem rozszerzał tereny państwa wcielając do niego Alzację, Lotaryngię, Fryzję, uzależnił Wielkie Morawy. Po jego śmierci (876) państwo rozpadło się na kilka luźno związanych ze sobą księstw. Jeden z synów Ludwika – Karol Otyły zjednoczył dawne państwo Franków (na krótko), zdołał w 881 r. koronować się na cesarza, jednakże jego nieudolne rządy doprowadziły do detronizacji (887). Po nim władzę przejęli kolejno Arnulf z Karyntii (król wschodniofrankijski od 887, cesarz 896-899) i Ludwik IV Dziecię (900-911). Na Ludwiku wygasła męska linia Karolingów (we wschodniej części państwa Franków). PowiększOtton I WielkiPlemienni książęta przekazali władzę Konradowi I (911-918). Po śmierci Konrada w 918 r. do władzy doszła dynastia saska (panująca 919-1024). Pierwszym królem z tejże dynastii był Henryk I Ptasznik (919-936). Za rządów tegoż króla niemieckie zdobycze na wschodzie sięgnęły Odry, zagarniając terytorium Słowian połabskich, tworząc na ich ziemiach Marchię Wschodnią.W 925 roku opanował Lotaryngię, powściągnął samowole książąt plemiennych, opierając się na wysokich dostojnikach kościelnych (biskupach, opatach). Król ten zawarł układ z Węgrami (926), uzależnił nowo powstałe państwo czeskie – 929 (powstałe na gruzach Wielkich Moraw). Pod koniec życia w 933 r. odniósł zwycięstwo nad Węgrami nad rzeką Unstrut2 oraz zmusił władcę duńskiego do złożenia hołdu i płacenia corocznego trybutu. Następcą Ptasznika był Otton I Wielki (936-972). W połowie X wieku, gdy Otton przebywał w Italii miał miejsce wielki najazd Węgrów na Bawarię i Karyntię, jednocześnie wybuchło powstanie Słowian Połabskich, zagrażając posiadłościom Ottona na wschód od Łaby. Szybko powróciwszy Otto rozbił Węgrów na Lechowym Polu (955)2, ruszywszy na północ krwawo stłumił powstanie Wieletów. W 961 Otton koronował się w Mediolanie na króla Italii (Longobardów). Następną wyprawę do Włoch skierował do Rzymu, w którym papież Jan XII w 962 koronował go na cesarza3. Jednocześnie Otto zmienił nazwę państwa na Królestwo Niemieckie. : Osobny artykuł: Państwo wschodniofrankijskie. Królestwo Niemieckie edytuj] PowiększOsadnictwo niemieckie Osadnictwo niemieckie do 1100 roku Osadnictwo niemieckie do 1200 roku Osadnictwo niemieckie do 1250 roku Osadnictwo niemieckie do 1300 roku W 962 r. wraz z cesarską koronacją Ottona powstało Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie obejmując na stałe ziemie Królestwa Niemieckiego, Księstwa Czeskiego, Królestwa Italii, a od 1034 r. Królestwo Burgundii i przejściowo Księstwo Polskie, Węgierskie, Duńskie, Chorwackie. W 968 r. z inicjatywy Ottona powstała metropolia kościelna w Magdeburgu, obejmująca wszystkie ziemie Słowian podbitych przez Niemców. Za Ottona chrzest przyjął polański książę Mieszko I (960-992), który złożył hołd lenny Ottonowi (971) z ziemi lubuskiej i Pomorza Szczecińskiego. Umierając Otto pozostawił całą władzę swemu pierworodnemu synowi Ottonowi II (973-983). Otton II walczył z opozycją kierowaną przez bawarskiego księcia Henryka Kłótnika. Otton chciał odebrać Arabom południowe Włochy i połączyć je z podległą Niemcom północną Italią. Jego plany pokrzyżowała klęska jego wojsk w południowej Italii pod Controne (982) i śmierć w wieku 28 lat (983). PowiększOtton III na tronieOtton III (983-1002) został koronowany na króla przez arcybiskupa Moguncji Willigisa w chwili, gdy do Niemiec dotarła wieść o śmierci cesarza Ottona II. Niewiele brakło a jego daleki wuj bawarski Kłótnik pozbawiłby go władzy. Matką Ottona była Greczynka cesarzowa Teofano, regentka za czasów małoletniości syna. Otton uzyskał gruntowne wykształcenie w wielu dziedzinach nauki. Jego nauczycielem był słynny uczony i myśliciel Gerbert z Aurillac. Król objął samodzielne rządy w 15. roku życia. Otton ogłosił odnowę Imperium Rzymskiego, chciał stworzyć Imperium chrześcijańskie obejmujące Germanię, Galię, Italię i Słowiańszczyznę. Dążył jednak do tego celu drogą pokojową. Po śmierci papieża Jana XV Otton udał się do Italii, obsadził na Stolicy Apostolskiej swego kuzyna Brunona, który przyjął imię Grzegorza V. W tymże roku został ukoronowany na cesarza. Otton chciał na stałe osiąść w Rzymie, jednak opór ze strony saskich feudałów zwrócony przeciwko jego planom zmusił go do powrotu do Niemiec. W 997 r. w Rzymie wybuchł bunt pod wodzą konsula Rzymu Krescencjusza, papież Grzegorz został zmuszony opuścić Rzym a buntownicy dokonali wyboru nowego papieża Jana XVI. W rok później Otton wprowadzał Grzegorza do Rzymu, ukarał buntowników i antypapieża Jana XVI. PowiększPapież Sylwester IIW lutym 999 r. zmarł papież Grzegorz V. Wybór Ottona padł na dawnego nauczyciela Gerberta z Aurillac, który przyjął imię Sylwestra II (999-1003). Sylwester dokonał kanonizacji męczennika biskupa Wojciecha, i wyświęcił Gaudentego (999-1016) na pierwszego arcybiskupa nowo powstałej metropolii gnieźnieńskiej. Otton udał się do Polski gdzie w 1000 r. miał miejsce zjazd gnieźnieński4. Ostatnie dwa lata życia spędził w Niemczech, gdy w 1002 r. niespodziewanie zmarł, niezrealizowawszy swych planów. Władzę po Ottonie objął jego kuzyn, syn bawarskiego Kłótnika, Henryk (1002-1024). Henryk odrzucił plany Ottona. W latach 1002-1018 z przerwami trwała wojna polsko-niemiecka, w wyniku której polski książę Bolesław Chrobry przyłączył do swego państwa Milsko z Łużycami oraz Miśnię. Henryk zmarł bezdzietnie w roku 1024. Następnym królem Niemieckim był Konrad II (1024-1039), pierwszy władca z dynastii salickiej. W pierwszych 2 latach panowania umacniał swą władzę w Niemczech. W 1027 r. udał się do Rzymu po koronę cesarską. W 1028 r. zorganizował wyprawę na Polskę, jednakże Polski król Mieszko II skutecznie bronił granic państwa. W latach 1028-1030 Mieszko zorganizował dwie wyprawy na wschodnie ziemie niemieckie. Drugą wyprawę Konrad przygotował lepiej: porozumiał się z wielkim księciem ruskim Jarosławem i władcą duńskim Kanutem Wielkim, w celu wspólnego najazdu na Polskę. W 1031 r. Konrad najechał Wielkopolskę, Kanut Pomorze, Jarosław Grody Czerwieńskie. Mieszka zaskoczył bunt braci i ich stronników w kraju, utracił władzę i zbiegł do Czech, gdzie został pojmany i okaleczony. Konrad zagarnął Miśnię, Łużyce i Milsko, w Polsce władze przejął starszy brat Mieszka Bezprym, który odesłał insygnia koronacyjne do Niemiec. Konrad udał się na zachód swego kraju do świeżo odziedziczonej po teściu Burgundii. Do 1034 r. rozprawił się z opozycją. W 1032 r. udał się do Merseburga, gdzie zmusił Mieszka II do rezygnacji z korony i wydzielenia dzielnic krewnym – Ottonowi i Dietrichowi. Ostatnie lata życia spędził na poskramianiu buntów i opozycji we Włoszech. Zmarł w 1039 r. w wieku 49 lat, całą władzę przekazał swojemu synowi Henrykowi III (1039-1056). Nowy władca w 1039 lub 1040 r. poniósł klęskę od czeskiego Brzetysława. Brzetysław wykorzystał położenie i kiedy w Polsce nastało bezkrólewie po śmierci Mieszka II najechał bezbronny kraj, zniszczył siedziby biskupie w Poznaniu i Kruszwicy, stolicę kraju i arcybiskupstwa Gniezno, wywiózł z niego relikwie św. Wojciecha i pięciu innych męczenników, zrabował ogromne łupy a w drodze powrotnej przyłączył do Czech Śląsk i Małopolskę. Upadek Polski zakłócił równowagę w Europie Środkowej, Henrykowi nie na rękę było wzmocnienie Czech. Młody władca udzielił pomocy synowi zmarłego Mieszka II, Kazimierzowi Odnowicielowi, w postaci 500 zbrojnych i części skarbów, jakie wywiozła z Polski matka Kazimierza, Rycheza. Panowanie Henryka to okres największego rozkwitu cezaropapizmu, czyli dominacji cesarzy nad papieżami. Król cztery razy doprowadził do wyboru swojego kandydata na papieża (Benedykt IX, Damazy II, Leon IX i Wiktor II). W 1043 pokonał Brzetysława i z jego rozkazu 3/4 Śląska wróciło do Polski. Henryk uzależnił również od Niemiec Węgry, Chorwację, Danię. W 1046 został koronowany na cesarza przez papieża Klemensa II. Panowanie Henryka III to apogeum potęgi średniowiecznego cesarstwa. Cesarz zmarł w 1056. Papież Wiktor, przebywający wówczas w Niemczech koronował syna zmarłego króla, niespełna 6-letniego Henryka IV. Rządy regencyjne sprawowała cesarzowa Agnieszka z Poitou do 1065. Od początku samodzielnego panowania Henryk musiał zmagać się z opozycją Sasów. Ponadto popadł w konflikt z nowym papieżem Grzegorzem VII o inwestyturę. Niepewny swojej korony, znajdujący się w trwałej wojnie z Sasami, obłożony klątwą przez papieża król musiał ustąpić. Na czele małego orszaku wyruszył do Włoch, aby ukorzyć się przed papieżem. W styczniu 1077 zastał papieża w toskańskim zamku Canossa. 3 dni przebywał boso w styczniowym mrozie przed bramami twierdzy. Udobruchany papież zdjął z Henryka ekskomunikę. Henryk powrócił do Niemczech, gdzie zastała go nowa wojna domowa. Sasi obrali królem Rudolfa szwabskiego. Tym jednak razem Henryk był górą. W bitwie stoczonej latem 1080 zginął sam antykról. W 1084 na czele armii Henryk wyruszył do Rzymu, w celu rozprawienia się z Grzegorzem. Papieża uratował oddział Normanów, którzy uwolnili go z oblężonej Stolicy Apostolskiej. Zwycięski król dokonał wyboru antypapieża, który przyjął imię Klemensa III. W 1084 antypapież włożył na głowę Henryka koronę cesarską. Ostatnie 20 lat rządów Henryka to dalsze walki wewnątrz Niemiec, upadek autorytetu cesarskiego. Opuszczony przez ostatniego stronnika Leopolda austriackiego Henryk został zmuszony do abdykacji w 1105. Zmarł na wygnaniu rok później. Władzę w Niemczech przejął jego syn Henryk V. W 1109 zorganizował wyprawę na Polskę, w celu wymuszenia podziału tego kraju pomiędzy dwóch braci: Zbigniewa i Bolesława4. W okolicach Wrocławia wojska niemieckie poniosły klęskę w bitwie na Psim Polu. W 1111 został koronowany na cesarza przez papieża Paschalisa II. Okres panowania tego władcy to dalszy, stopniowy ale trwały upadek i rozpad polityczny Niemiec. W 1122 r. zawarł z papieżem Kalikstem II Konkordat w Wormacji, kończący I spór o inwestyturę. Henryk zmarł bezdzietnie w 1125. Następcą Henryka został saski feudał Lotar z Suplinburga. Swoje piętnastoletnie panowanie poświęcił na ekspansję na zachód, w 1135 został koronowany na cesarza. Następną dynastią, która rządziła w Niemczech byli Hohenstaufowie (1138-1254). Konrad III brał udział w drugiej wyprawie krzyżowej, próbował zorganizować wyprawę na Polskę, ale bezskutecznie. Był pierwszym królem niemieckim, który nie koronował się na cesarza, Konrad toczył walki z opozycją Welfów. PowiększFryderyk I BarbarossaW 1152 r. na niemiecki tron wstąpiłe młody, ambitny Fryderyk I Barbarossa. Przywróciła on pokój wewnętrzny Niemcom i zorganizował ekspansję na wschód. Margrabiom saskim wreszcie udało się na stałe ujarzmić Wieletów, Obodrzytów zaś zmusić by przyjęli chrzest i jako książęta meklemburscy weszli w skład Rzeszy. Młody król zorganizował wyprawę na Polskę, która zakończyła się hołdem lennym złożonym cesarzowi przez seniora Polski Bolesława Kędzierzawego w Knyszynie. Fryderyk walczył z północnowłoskimi miastami wyłamującymi się z zależności niemieckiej. Cesarz, koronowany już w 1155, poniósł klęskę w bitwie pod Legnano (1176), jednak udało mu się narzucić zwierzchnictwo Italii. Rok później król ukorzył się przed papieżem Aleksandrem III w Wenecji. Fryderyk zorganizował również krucjatę do Ziemi Świętej, gdyż w 1187 egipski sułtan Saladyn zdobył Jerozolimę. Wyprawa wyruszyła w 1189, ale w 1190 cesarz utonął w rzece. Następny władca Henryk VI rządził do 1197, podczas jego panowania wzmocnili się Welfowie. Po śmierci młodego cesarza nastąpiła elekcja dwóch królów: zwolennicy Hohenstaufów obrali władcą brata zmarłego cesarza, Filipa I, zaś stronnicy Welfów Ottona IV. W 1208 Filip umarł, zaś Otton niedługo potem koronował się na cesarza. Faktycznie Otton nie sprawował żadnej władzy, zmarł w 1216. PowiększFryderyk II HohenstaufDo Niemiec przybył, król sycylijski, Fryderyk II Hohenstauf, syn Henryka VI. Fryderyk rzadko przebywał w Niemczech, walczył z papiestwem (2 razy został ekskomunikowany), próbował odzyskać Jerozolimę (co mu się na krótko udało). Fryderyk wydał przywileje na rzecz niemieckich książąt, przywileje te miały opłakane skutki, bowiem przyczyniły się do rozpadu Niemiec. Za rządów Henryka prowadzono trwałą germanizację Połabia, Pomorza, ziemi lubuskiej. Fryderyk zmarł w 1250. Ostatnim królem niemieckim z dynastii Hohenstaufów był Konrad IV, sprawował on władzę tylko formalnie, gdyż przebywał w swoim włoskim królestwie Neapolu. Po jego śmierci (1254) Niemcy pogrążyły się w tzw. "Wielkim Bezkrólewiu", które trwało blisko 20 lat. : Osobny artykuł: Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie Narodu Niemieckiego. Okres od wielkiego bezkrólewia do 1618 edytuj] PowiększRudolf I HabsburgW tym czasie było dwóch królów Alfons X Mądry, król Kastylii i Ryszard z Kornwalii, książę angielski. W tym okresie książęta niemieccy przejęli całą władzę w sprawach wewnętrznych swoich lenn, a także uzyskali decydujący wpływ na obsadzanie tronu królewskiego. W 1273 doszło do wyboru nowego króla: był nim Rudolf I Habsburg. Wzmocnił on władzę królewską i pokonał króla czeskiego, Przemysła Ottokara II, który uzurpował sobie koronę niemiecką. Wiek XIV to okres walk potężnych rodów: Habsburgów, Luksemburgów i Wittelsbachów. Ostatecznie Luksemburgowie przejęli władzę w Czechach, Luksemburgu, zagarnęli również (na krótko) Węgry i zhołdowali Śląsk, Wittelsbachom przypadła Bawaria, Brandenburgia i Palatynat. Habsburgowie jednak przejęli tron Niemiec, którymi władali do 1806. W latach 1414-1418 trwał sobór w Konstancji, któremu udało się zlikwidować schizmę zachodnią i dokonać wyboru nowego papieża Marcina V. W XIV w zmienił się ustrój Niemiec. Cesarz Karol IV wydał Złotą Bullę (1356). Bulla zagwarantowała jedność i niepodzielność obszarów, którymi władali elektorzy, nadawała im suwerenność w ramach cesarstwa i autonomię sądowniczą, elektorzy otrzymali wówczas prawo majestatu – traktowano ich jak królów. Elektorzy nie mogli wybierać nowego króla podczas przed śmiercią starego króla. W 1410 wojska polsko-litewskie pokonały pod Grunwaldem armię krzyżacko-niemiecką. Od tej pory obszary we władaniu Niemców na Pomorzu kurczyły się. Krzyżacy kolejno tracili: Żmudź, ziemię dobrzyńską, Nową Marchię, wreszcie całe Pomorze Gdańskie z ziemią michałowską, część Warmii i Mazur. W XV w. Habsburgowie opanowywali nowe ziemie, ale metodą mariaży i układów. Karol V (1519-1556) panował w jednym z największych imperiów ówczesnego świata: był cesarzem rzymskim, królem niemieckim, włoskim, burgundzkim, hiszpańskim, pod jego panowaniem znalazły się też Niderlandy, rodowe władztwa Habsburgów (Austria, Karyntia, Tyrol), Neapol, Mediolan wreszcie olbrzymie obszary w Ameryce Środkowej i Południowej, Karaiby i Filipiny. W 1526, gdy wojska węgierskie poniosły klęskę w bitwie pod Mohaczem (w której zginął król węgierski Ludwik II Jagiellończyk) z wojskami tureckimi, brat Karola Ferdynand uzyskał korony Czech i Węgier (traktat w Wiedniu 1515). PowiększMarcin Luter, twórca reformacjiXVI wiek zapoczątkował trudny okres w dziejach Europy i Niemiec. W 1517 niemiecki zakonnik Marcin Luter ogłosił w Wittenberdze 95 tez, w których występował przeciwko płatnym odpustom, odrzucił kult świętych, zniósł hierarchię kościelną, odrzucił sakramenty (oprócz chrztu i komunii), a także odrzucił zwierzchnictwo papieża. Chłopi, pod wpływem poglądów Lutra, żądali wolności czytania Biblii w języku ojczystym, gdy spotkali się z odmową wzniecili krwawą rewoltę, która ogarnęła kraj w latach 1524-1525. Jej przywódcą był dawny zwolennik Lutra Thomas Münzer. Luter przerażony skutkami swych nauk poparł tłumienie ruchu. W 1521 papież Leon X wyklął zakonnika, zaś sejm w Wormacji skazał Lutra na banicję. Luter jednak zyskiwał potężnych sprzymierzeńców: książęta niemieccy opowiadali się za reformatorem, gdyż głosił, że musi nastąpić sekularyzacja dóbr kościelnych. W ten sposób książęta zyskiwali olbrzymie majątki kościelne. Luteranizm jako wyznanie urzędowe wprowadzono już w: Państwie krzyżackim, które sekularyzowały się i przyjęły religię Lutra w 1525, Szwecja w 1527, Królestwo Danii-Norwegii w 1536, Inflanty w 1561. Stronnictwo Lutra próbowało blokować wszelkie uchwały sejmu w Wormacji forsowane przez katolików. Stąd ich nazwa-protestanci. Niemcy podzieliły się na dwie części: północną-protestancką, którą przewodzili elektorowie: brandenburski i saski oraz południową-katolicką, którą przewodził cesarz. Karol V, król niemiecki i cesarz z woli Boga nie mógł i nie chciał dopuścić do rozprzestrzenienia się nauki Lutra. Poparł papieskie bulle, które potępiały tezy Lutra i ekskomunikowały go. Wojska cesarskie przystąpiły do pacyfikacji protestantów. Saski książę Jan sprzeciwił się prześladowania innowierców. W odpowiedzi cesarz wydał edykt w Wormacji nakazujący przejść protestantom na katolicyzm. W 1531 w mieście Schmalkanden protestanci zawiązali ligę obronną. Prowokacja skłoniła cesarza do ataku na Saksonię, gdzie Jan bronił się. W latach 1534-1535 trwało powstanie mieszczańsko-chłopskie w Monastyrze. W 1546 wojna ogarnęła Niemcy, Karol uderzył na najważniejsze ośrodki reformatorsko-protestanckie. Cesarza poparli książęta bawarscy i badeńscy a także papież Paweł III. Do wojny po stronie saskiej przystąpiła Brandenburgia, Palatynat i Brunszwik, poparcie uzyskali od Szwecji i Danii. Wojna trwała ze zmiennym szczęściem do 1555. Ostatecznie cesarzowi nie udało się zająć zbuntowanych księstw. W 1555 podpisano pokój w Augsburgu. Warunki pokoju były następujące: król uznał podział religijny Niemiec, z zasadą: "Czyj kraj, tego religia". Oznaczało to, że kto ma władzę w na danym terytorium, ten ma prawo narzucić poddanym swoje wyznanie, również podczas pokoju ostatecznie zatwierdzono dogmaty i filary luteranizmu, który przyjął oficjalną nazwę "kościół ewangelicko-augsburski". W 1556 Karol V abdykował, dzieląc jednocześnie swoje posiadłości. Austrię, korony Czech i Węgier oraz cesarski diadem otrzymywał brat króla Ferdynand I, Hiszpanię, Niderlandy, część Burgundii, Neapol, Mediolan i zamorskie posiadłości otrzymywał syn Karola Filip. Cesarz przez całe życie walczył z Francją (1521-1558) o hegemonię we Włoszech. Również południowo-wschodnie granice państwa były zagrożone przez Turcję, która rozszerzała swoje terytorium w Europie. W I poł. XVI wieku powstawały inne ośrodki reformacji. Angielski król Henryk VIII początkowo popierał katolicyzm, jednak gdy papież Klemens VII nie dał mu rozwodu król zerwał z Rzymem i ogłosił się głową Kościoła Anglikańskiego. Szwajcarski teolog Jan Kalwin opracował nową doktrynę, w 1541 ogłosił powstanie nowego kościoła o nazwie ewangelicko-reformowany, nowe wyznanie zdobyło zwolenników w Szkocji, Francji i Niemczech. Przez cały XVI wiek narastał konflikt pomiędzy czeską szlachtą i mieszczanami a cesarzem, gdyż Czesi byli protestantami. W 1618 podczas sejmu stanów czeskich doszło do incydentu: Czesi wyrzucili posłów cesarskich z zamku, następnie podpisali akt detronizacji króla Ferdynanda II, a nowym królem został książę Palatynatu Fryderyk V. Cesarz nie mógł zaakceptować tego wyboru nie tylko ze względu na utratę władzy w Czechach, ale w ten sposób Habsburgowie utraciliby tron cesarski, ponieważ 4 elektorów zostałoby protestantami. Palatynat wypowiedział posłuszeństwo cesarzowi. Wojska królewskie przystąpiły do pacyfikacji Czech i Palatynatu. W 1620 Czesi ponieśli klęskę pod Białą Górą, władzę w kraju przejął Ferdynand. Zniósł odrębność Czech jako niezależnego państwa, od tego momentu Czechy zostają poddane trwałej i konsekwentnej germanizacji. Tymczasem elektor Palatynatu Fryderyk zbiegł. Po jego stronie stanęła Dania, a ponadto kolejne zbuntowane władztwa: Brandenburgia, Saksonia, Hanower, Brema i Meklemburgia. Cesarza wsparli: papież oraz królowie Polski i Hiszpanii. Historia od czasów wojny trzydziestoletniej edytuj] PowiększFryderyk II Wielki - najwybitniejszy władca PrusPowiększRozwój terytorialny Prus Brandenburgia w 1600 Prusy w 1600 Zdobycze Prus 1600-1772 Ziemie uzyskane w wyniku rozbiorów (1772-1795) Po wojnie trzydziestoletniej, toczonej w latach 1618–1648, która udaremniła próby wzmocnienia władzy cesarzy przez noszących ten tytuł Habsburgów, księstwa leżące w granicach Rzeszy niemieckiej stały się niezależnymi państwami. 18 stycznia 1701 elektor brandenburski Fryderyk III Brandenburski koronował się na "króla w Prusach" (König in Preussen) przyjmując imię Fryderyk I Hohenzollern. Elektorat połączono z Księstwem Prus w jedno państwo. Kolejna epoka w historii Niemiec to rywalizacja Hohenzollernów, rządzących w Prusach i Brandenburgii i Habsburgów rządzących Austrią. Na znaczeniu zyskały Bawaria i Saksonia. Reformy oświeconego absolutyzmu wprowadzone w XVIII wieku w monarchiach Prus i Austrii prowadziły do unowocześnienia i centralizacji administracji, skarbowości. Monarchie niemieckie modernizowały armię, zwiększając jej liczebność. Od roku 1740 w Królestwie Prus panował filozof na tronie Fryderyk II Wielki, zwany też królem żołnierzy (Soldatenkönig), ze względu na troskę z jaką traktował armię. Był on raczej władcą oszczędnym, a nawet skąpym, jednak na wojsko nie szczędził środków. Przekształcił on struktury państwa zgodnie z wymogami oświecenia. Prusy i Austria zaangażowały się w przejmowanie kontroli nad ziemiami polskimi (rozbiory). Niemcy w XVIII wieku edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Niemcy w XVIII wieku. Niemcy w XVIII stuleciu były nadal podzielone na ponad tysiąc różnych państw. Po wojnie trzydziestoletniej, toczonej w latach 1618–1648, która udaremniła próby wzmocnienia władzy cesarzy przez noszących ten tytuł Habsburgów, księstwa leżące w granicach Rzeszy niemieckiej stały się niezależnymi państwami. Ziemie niemieckie w okresie napoleońskim edytuj] PowiększNapoleon BonapartePowiększZwiązek ReńskiPowiększKongres wiedeński w 1815 rokuZwiązek Reński został utworzony 12 lipca 1806 roku poprzez wystąpienie formalne 16 państw zachodnich i południowych Niemiec z Rzeszy Niemieckiej i przyjęcie przez nich protektoratu cesarza Francuzów Napoleona Bonapartego Jego terytorium obejmowało kraje niemieckie z wyjątkiem Austrii i Prus. Po klęsce w bitwie pod Austerlitz cesarz Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego Narodu Niemieckiego Franciszek II 6 sierpnia 1806 zrzekł się tytułu cesarza rzymskiego, pozostając przy przybranym w 1804 roku tytule cesarza austriackiego (jako Franciszek I). Kongres wiedeński w roku 1815 zlikwidował Związek Reński. : Osobny artykuł: Związek Reński. Wiosna Ludów edytuj] W marcu 1848 roku w Berlinie doszło do demonstracji ulicznych. PowiększŚwiętujący rewolucjoniści po wygranej w marcu 1848W tym samym czasie w Heidelbergu trwały prace nad utworzeniem ogólnoniemieckiego parlamentu. Projekt, pozytywnie zaopiniowany przez Radę Związku Niemieckiego. W maju 1848 roku we Frankfurcie nad Menem rozpoczął swoje obrady parlament, nazywany frankfurckim. PowiększFryderyk Wilhelm IVPowiększProklamowanie II Rzeszy w WersaluOstatecznie wydarzenia w Królestwie Pruskim, i w innych państwach niemieckich, zostały stłumione. Parlament ustalił projekt zjednoczenia Niemiec pod przewodnictwem Prus. Jednak na jego uchwałę z prośbą o przyjęcie korony cesarskiej król pruski, Fryderyk Wilhelm IV odparł, iż nie będzie podnosił korony z błota. Chciał w ten sposób zaakcentować, iż władzę nad całymi Niemcami przyjąć może jedynie z rąk równych mu królów i książąt niemieckich, a nie z rąk reprezentacji ludu. Wkrótce potem parlament rozpędziły w Stuttgarcie, gdzie pod koniec obradował, wojska wirtemberskie. : Osobny artykuł: Wiosna Ludów. Zjednoczenie Niemiec edytuj] Po wojnie austriacko-pruskiej 1866 najsilniejszą pozycję w Niemczech uzyskały Prusy, po wojnie francusko-pruskiej w roku 1871 w pałacu wersalskim doszło do podpisania dokumentu, który świadczył o zjednoczeniu ziem niemieckich. Wilhelm I koronował się na cesarza II Rzeszy. W skład zjednoczonych ziem niemieckich nie weszła Austria. Otto von Bismarck, kanclerz Prus został kanclerzem zjednoczonych Niemiec. Ten okres przyniósł także intensyfikację polityki prześladowań Polaków zmuszonych do życia w państwie Pruskim w wyniku agresywnej polityki Prus, które zagarnęły Polskie ziemie. Dotychczasowa dyskryminacja uległa rozszerzeniu i przybrała na sile, szczególnie ze względu na to iż polską ludność Bismarck uważał za jedno z największych zagrożeń dla Niemiec. : Osobny artykuł: Zjednoczenie Niemiec (1866-1871). Epoka bismarckowska (II Rzesza) edytuj] Na przeł. XIX i XX wieku Niemcy stały się mocarstwem. Następował szybki rozwój przemysłu. W latach 1880-1900 Niemcy uzyskały też kolonie w Afryce, takie jak Togo, Kamerun, Niemiecka Afryka Południowo-Zachodnia (obecna Namibia), Niemiecka Afryka Wschodnia (obecna Tanzania) i Oceanii, m.in. Archipelag Bismarcka, Wyspy Salomona, Karoliny, Mariany. Z końcem XIX wieku utworzono trójprzymierze, którego przeciwwagą była ententa. Po wybuchu I wojny światowej Niemcy nie zdołały wykonać planu wojny błyskawicznej, wojna przybrała charakter pozycyjny, rosło niezadowolenie z powodu wojny. 3 listopada kilońskie powstanie marynarzy zapoczątkowało rewolucję listopadową w 1918, 9 listopada proklamowano republikę, cesarz abdykował. Niemcy podpisały kapitulację 11 listopada 1918 roku. : Osobny artykuł: Cesarstwo Niemieckie. Republika weimarska edytuj] PowiększStraty terytorialne Niemiec 1919-1945 Utracone w okresie 1919-1921 Wolne Miasto Gdańsk Ziemie utracone na rzecz Polski wskutek II wojny światowej Ziemie utracone na rzecz ZSRR wskutek II wojny światowej Okres Republiki Weimarskiej (1919-1933) obejmuje większą część niemieckiego międzywojnia. Powstanie republiki ma bezpośredni związek z wybuchem rewolucji listopadowej pod koniec I wojny światowej. Podjęcie reform mających doprowadzić do demokracji parlamentarnej w Niemczech były warunkiem państw ententy, a w szczególności prezydenta USA Woodrowa Wilsona, rozpoczęcia negocjacji pokojowych. Decyzja dowództwa marynarki cesarskiej o próbie doprowadzenia do jeszcze jednej bitwy z Royal Navy, podjęta już po wysłaniu prośby o rozejm, spowodowała bunt marynarzy w Kilonii i rewolucję listopadową, która przypieczętowała los Cesarstwa. PowiększPaul von Hindenburg9 listopada 1918 roku książę Maksymilian Badeński ogłosił abdykację cesarza Wilhelma II i powierzył urząd kanclerza Friedrichowi Ebertowi. Tego samego dnia Philipp Scheidemann proklamował republikę demokratyczną, czym wyprzedził o dwie godziny lewicowych radykałów. Wybory do zgromadzenia narodowego odbyły się 19 stycznia 1919 roku. Zgromadzenie zebrało się po raz pierwszy 6 lutego w Weimarze. 31 lipca 1919 konstytucja została przyjęta w swojej ostatecznej formie, a 11 sierpnia podpisana przez prezydenta Friedricha Eberta. Rząd uznał ten dzień za święto narodowe. 16 kwietnia 1922 zawarty został między Niemcami a Rosją Radziecką układ w Rapallo, który przewidywał współpracę dyplomatyczną, gospodarczą i wojskową oraz rezygnację z wypłat reparacji. Układ ten zdenerwował mocarstwa zachodnie, a zwłaszcza Francję. Koniec Republiki Weimarskiej to wybór Adolfa Hitlera na kanclerza 30 stycznia roku 1933. : Osobny artykuł: Republika Weimarska. Niemcy hitlerowskie (III Rzesza) edytuj] Kryzys gospodarczy roku 1929 spowodował wzrost ekstremizmu politycznego. Nacjonalistyczne i antykomunistyczne hasła NSDAP i jej propaganda socjalnego i gospodarczego cudu przyniosły sukces wyborczy. Po zwycięstwie wyborczym NSDAP prezydent Paul von Hindenburg powołał Hitlera na kanclerza, który po śmierci prezydenta 1934 przejął władzę prezydencką z tytułem wodza Rzeszy (Führer). Wydane 28 II 1933 po pożarze Reichstagu rozporządzenia "O ochronie narodu i państwa" oraz "O zdradzie narodu...", wprowadziły w Niemczech stan wyjątkowy, trwający aż do końca III Rzeszy, a uchwalona w 1933 ustawa o pełnomocnictwach rządu zapewniała mu możliwość wydawania ustaw sprzecznych z konstytucją. PowiększBandera wojenna III RzeszyW Niemczech zapanowała dyktatura określana jako nazizm. Nowymi rozporządzeniami zniesiono wolności obywatelskie, rozwiązano wszystkie partie polityczne z wyjątkiem NSDAP. Zakazano działalności związków zawodowych, zastosowano również terror wobec opozycji. Hitler rozpoczął budowę obozów koncentracyjnych (od czerwca 1934). Führer polecił także dokonać "likwidacji" potencjalnych przeciwników wewnątrz partii nazistowskiej ("noc długich noży"). Zgodnie z doktryną nazistowską nastąpiły prześladowania ludności żydowskiej, usankcjonowane w roku 1935 przez ustawy norymberskie. Dla realizacji tych celów rozbudowano aparat terroru, tworzony przez takie organizacje jak Gestapo czy SS. Gdy Hitler poczuł się pewniej przyjęto w 1935 ustawę o odbudowie sił zbrojnych (Wehrmacht), co było sprzeczne z traktatem wersalskim. Partia wprowadziła ścisły nadzór państwa nad gospodarką. Niemcy przystąpiły do opanowania zdemilitaryzowanej Nadrenii (1936). Stworzono oś Berlin–Rzym–Tokio oraz pakt antykominternowski, do którego Hitler chciał pozyskać Polskę. Politykę podbojów zapoczątkowało w roku 1938 przyłączenie (Anschluss) Austrii i zabór czechosłowackiego Kraju Sudetów zamieszkanych przez mniejszość niemiecką. W 1939, wbrew układowi monachijskiemu zawartemu kilka miesięcy wcześniej Niemcy zajęły pozostałe ziemie czeskie tworząc Protektorat Czech i Moraw, podległy bezpośrednio Hitlerowi, a także zmusiły Słowaków do proklamowania Republiki Słowackiej, która była całkowicie zależna od Niemiec. Sygnałem dążenia do zmiany powersalskiego porządku były układy zawierane z ZSRR w 1939. Agresja 1 września 1939 na Polskę zapoczątkowała II wojnę światową. Niemcy zajęły Danię i Norwegię w 1940 roku, następnie Holandię, Belgię i Luksemburg oraz Francję do 1942. Po kampanii na Bałkanach (1941) i okupowaniu Jugosławii (jak mówili dowódcy niemieccy: "przy okazji") oraz Grecji, którą bezskutecznie chciał opanować Benito Mussolini, Niemcy napadły 22 czerwca 1941 na ZSRR, w ramach "Operacji Barbarossa". Na okupowanych terenach okupanci wprowadzili terror, dokonali niemal całkowitej zagłady Żydów, także eksterminacji wielu milionów ludzi innych narodowości, głównie Słowian i Romów; główną rolę w realizacji tej polityki odegrało kierownictwo polityczne: NSDAP, SS, Gestapo uznane w procesie norymberskim 1946 za organizacje przestępcze. Działania bojowe koalicji antyfaszystowskiej, przybierający na sile ruch oporu w krajach okupowanych, przy jednoczesnym wyczerpaniu potencjału wojskowo-gospodarczego Niemiec, doprowadziły do przegrania przez Niemcy wojny. W latach 1942-1943 III Rzesza ponosiła klęski w ZSRR oraz w Afryce. Wskutek utworzenia przez aliantów w połowie 1944 roku drugiego frontu we Francji, na wiosnę 1945 doszło do całkowitej klęski Niemiec. PowiększNastępca Hitlera na stanowisku prezydenta Rzeszy - Karl DönitzPo samobójstwie Hitlera (30 IV 1945) nastąpiła, zgodnie z jego testamentem, rekonstrukcja rządu niemieckiego. Urząd prezydenta miał sprawować Karl Dönitz, dawny przywódca Kriegsmarine, a kanclerza - Joseph Goebbels, wcześniejszy minister propagandy. W praktyce głównym zadaniem nowego rządu miało być podpisanie aktu zawieszenia broni z państwami zachodnimi i przeciąganie wojny z ZSRR, w celu ewakuacji jak największej ilości uchodźców na zachód. Na to nie zgodził się Stalin i już 8 maja 1945 nastąpiło podpisanie bezwarunkowej kapitulacji Niemiec. : Osobny artykuł: III Rzesza. Alianckie strefy okupacyjne edytuj] O godz. 23:01 czasu środkowoeuropejskiego 8 maja 1945 roku nastąpiła całkowita i bezwarunkowa kapitulacja Niemiec. W imieniu Rzeszy podpis pod aktem kapitulacji złożył feldmarszałek Wilhelm Keitel. Deklaracją berlińską rządy czterech mocarstw sprzymierzonych: ZSRR, USA, Wielkiej Brytanii i Francji przejęły władzę w Niemczech. Władzę sprawowała w tym okresie Międzysojusznicza Rada Kontroli z siedzibą w Berlinie, w skład której wchodzili komendanci wojskowi mocarstw alianckich. Niemcy dotknęły poważne straty terytorialne i ludnościowe oraz zniszczenia wojenne. Całe terytorium III Rzeszy znalazło się pod obcym zarządem, przy czym prawie 1/3 terytorium – wszystkie ziemie na Wschód od Odry i Nysy Łużyckiej – przekazano cywilnej administracji Polski i ZSRR, zaś Okręg Saary – Francji. W wojnie poległo ponad 7 mln żołnierzy niemieckich (i austriackich) oraz ponad 3 mln ludności cywilnej. Berlin leżał w gruzach, a liczba ludności zmniejszyła się z 4,3 mln sprzed wojny do 2,8 mln po kapitulacji. Celem okupacji była całkowita demilitaryzacja Niemiec (oraz całkowita likwidacja przemysłu zbrojeniowego), denazyfikacja społeczeństwa (połączona z ukaraniem hitlerowskich zbrodniarzy wojennych), demokratyzacja (polegająca na zniesieniu całości ustawodawstwa narodowo-socjalistycznego) oraz dekartelizacja gospodarki (likwidacja porozumień monopolistycznych przemysłu niemieckiego, współodpowiedzialnego za rozwój machiny wojennej III Rzeszy), aby przygotować Niemców do przyszłego życia politycznego na podstawach demokratycznych i do pokojowej współpracy na arenie międzynarodowej. : Osobny artykuł: Okupacja aliancka Niemiec i Austrii. Podział Niemiec edytuj] PowiększStrefy okupacyjne w NiemczechW styczniu 1947 roku brytyjska i amerykańska strefa zostały połączone w Bizonię. W czerwcu 1948 roku miała miejsce narada w Londynie, podczas której państwa zachodnie odrzuciły propozycję ZSRR, zmierzającą do utworzenia jednego rządu ogólnoniemieckiego. Stało się jasne, iż Niemcy zostaną podzielone na dwa odrębne państwa, które dostaną się w różne strefy wpływów. Doszło więc do utworzenia dwóch państw niemieckich: 21 września 1949 Republiki Federalnej Niemiec i 7 października 1949 Niemieckiej Republiki Demokratycznej oraz enklawy Berlin Zachodni. NRD edytuj] PowiększFlaga NRDPaństwo to powstało z inicjatywy komunistycznej partii o nazwie Socjalistyczna Partia Jedności Niemiec (Sozialistische Einheitspartei Deutschlands, SED) i pod auspicjami Związku Radzieckiego. W latach 1946-1948 SED ugruntowała swoją pozycję polityczną i zdominowała organy władzy w strefie okupacyjnej. Partia ta w marcu 1948 roku powołała Niemiecką Radę Ludową, która 7 października 1949 roku przekształciła się w Tymczasową Izbę Ludową, przyjęła konstytucję i proklamowała powstanie nowego państwa. Władzę objęła SED. Pierwszym prezydentem NRD został Johannes Dieckmann, został zastąpiony przez Wilhelma Piecka (Dieckmann objął urząd przewodniczącego Izby Ludowej). 12 października na urząd premiera wybrano Otto Grotewohla; tego samego dnia Izba Ludowa przyjęła konstytucję. NRD od roku 1950 była członkiem RWPG, a od roku 1955 Układu Warszawskiego. W roku 1961 NRD podjęła decyzję o budowie w Berlinie muru oddzielającego Berlin Wschodni od Berlina Zachodniego. W lipcu 1990 roku NRD połączyła unia walutowa, gospodarcza i socjalna z RFN. 3 października 1990 roku odrodzone kraje związkowe NRD przystąpiły do Republiki Federalnej Niemiec, co zakończyło proces jednoczenia Niemiec. : Osobny artykuł: Niemiecka Republika Demokratyczna.